Yuuto Kiba (Midnightverse)
Yuuto Kiba is one of the main male protagonists of Highschool DxD and one of the main protagonists of the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. Unlike in canon, Kiba and Issei did not share an antagonistic relationship before Issei became a devil. Yuuto and Issei were best friends with him always saving him from the Kendo Club whenever he peeked. It was in actuality Kiba and Mitsuki who recommended Issei as a potential piece to Rias Gremory. History (Kiba's backstory is the same as canon) Originally an orphan named Isaiah, Yuuto was taken in by the Church and was chosen to be a part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project" under the supervision of Valper Galilei. But when the Project failed to show merit, Valper's decision to eliminate them as failures, was directly responsible for the deaths of his friends and all other participants, resulting in Yuuto developing extreme antagonism against Holy Swords especially Excalibur. After successfully escaping the facility with the help of his friends, he finally succumbed to the poison he inhaled. Lying on the ground, he was in his dying moments when he was found and was reincarnated by Rias as her servant Devil. During his initial days as Rias' servant, he was distrustful of her and all those related to her. He later practices his swordsmanship under Souji Okita, who was the first person he opened up to. One day, when giving tribute to his deceased friends, he was confronted by a stray Devil and fought a hard battle until his master, Okita, comes to rescue him. After this event, he finally began trusting Devils, opened up to Rias and took upon the name Rias thought of specifically for him, "Yuuto Kiba". Upon entering Kuoh Academy, Kiba became quick friends with the Hyoudou Twins and the three grew extremely close to each other becoming like siblings. Issei and Mitsuki helped Kiba get over his traumatic past and erased most of the hatred he held for Holy Swords. Appearance Kiba is a handsome young man with blonde hair. He had blue eyes and mole underneath his left eye. Kiba wears the standard Kuoh Academy Boys Uniform with a white button-up shirt, a dark grey blazer, grey slacks, and brown dress shoes. As Taki Aozaki, Kiba wears a black hoodie that covers his face from the cameras. Personality Kiba's personality is mostly similar to that of his canon counterpart's. Kiba is a normally upbeat and cheerful individual whose kindness combined with his looks have made him the wet dream of many of the females in Kuoh Academy. As a Knight, Kiba has all the traits of one such as chivalry, politeness, pride, and honor. He is a very reliable comrade often defending others from harm. Kiba is very loyal to his friends and is willing to stick with them through the thick of it all. While he is still loyal to Rias for saving him, Yuuto cannot help but feel disappointment for his master for the way she handled her relationship with Issei Hyoudou. Kiba considers the Hyoudou Twins his best friends and siblings. As such, the three have been friends since they entered Kuoh Academy with Mitsuki and Kiba often laughing at Issei's perverted antics. After Rias and the other girls in the ORC cheated on Issei due to the fact that they were unsure whether or not they truly loved Issei, Kiba sided with Issei and even hid him from the notice of Rias for a few days after the removal of his pieces. Trivia *Unlike canon Kiba, this Kiba seems to have gotten over his past trauma much more quickly and before the beginning of the events of canon. Navigation Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Canon Sacred Gear Users Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users